This disclosure relates to substrate processing systems and methods of managing the same. This disclosure also relates to substrate processing systems for fabricating a semiconductor device using plasma reactions and method of managing the substrate processing systems.
In general, semiconductor devices are fabricated using a plurality of unit processes, such as a thin-film deposition process, a diffusion process, a thermal treatment process, a photolithography process, a polishing process, an etching process, an ion implantation process, and a cleaning process. Some of them (e.g., the etching process) may be performed using plasma reactions. The use of plasma reactions may make it possible to improve process reliability of the etching process. However, plasma reactions may lead to contamination of the etching system. Accordingly, it is beneficial to periodically perform a preventive maintenance operation on the etching system.